The love diamond
by venom234
Summary: When tigress and po are sent to a mission to get the diamond of love they come back in love with each other.Will the love magic were off READ AND SEE
1. An important announcment

**THE LOVE DIAMOND**

chapter 1:An important announcment

One day at the jade palace the furious five and po were in the dining room eating when shifu came morning said shifu worng said master whats wrong said have a mission to do said shifu looking at tigress and great its been awhile sence we had a mission said po but its you and tigress who will be going not all of us said shifu ...wait....wait you meen to tell me that I have to go on a 3-4 day trip with his fat idiot said tigress with anger in her eyes.

Yes tigress you have to im sorry you have to go with him but the village where the diamond was found wants our most trusted,loyal and bravest students I have and thats you and po said master said shifu I have a question about the love diamond said what said happens when two people touch the diamond said two people touch the diamond they fall in love with each other but it only work for a guy and girl and if they hold on to it long enough they love till death said shifu.

So po when I touch the diamond you better stay away from it said worry tigress you wont even notice im there said po with a grin on his so you to better get going you hav eot be there by noon said later tigress and po were heading out the door the shifu ran up to tigress and po with two weapons a sword and a po before you go you need this said shifu shoeing what they you have the sword and po you have the mace.

Thank you master said tigress and po as they and po got on a private bus.A tigress said do you want panda said tigress with alittle you hate me said said ..what did I do to you said po getting alittle see you messed up my chance of becoming the dragon warrior,your always in my way and worst of all your a big fat panda that treats kung fu likes its a joke said tigress with anger and hate in her eyes.

Well im so sorry that I messed up your chances of becoming the dragon warrior but you have been treating me like crap ever sence I became the dragon warrior and plus you have no friends the only friends you ever had was viper oh and I dont care if your the most toughest kung fu warrior on the planet everbody needs love like a friend or a girlfriend or a boyfriend whatever what im sayin is everybody needs tigress STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DONT NEED IT said po with anger and adrenaline in his tigress could do was just stair at po.

Well maybe your right I do need love and I do need friends but I can pick my friends which means I dont have to like you or be your friend said SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LIKING ME I said need some love like a friend or whatever i didnt say me said po 've been treating me like im nobody for to long now it ends every day ever sence I came I have to suffer 24hours with you mocking me now its your turn when we get back to the palace your going to see how it feels to be mocked said po crying and yelling.

Im sorry for treating you like that po said tigress with leave me alone tigress im going to sleep said po began to fall asleep tigress was thinking about what po said and crying then falls asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Tigress wakes up first and still remembers what po said yesterday and began smiling.A few minutes later po wakes morning po said tigress what are you doing up this early said po about yesterday our talk that we had..im sorry for treating you like crap all these months said tigress smiling.I want you to know something im am your FRIEND said tigress with alittle tear coming out of her sniff...sniff...sniff im your friend to said po with a tear coming out of his hug for about a minute or they hear a noise _pop_ the tire has flat .What happened said exit out of the bus and found there selves on an village that knows the village that the love diamond was found.

Tigress and Po shearch the village for villagers so they can ask them were the village where the love diamon you see any villagers po said do you see any said said getting late tigress we should set off in the morning ill start the camp fire and make the tents while you find us some food so ill cook it said po with courage in his thought _wow when po gets serious he's kinda sexy_ said tigress in her been 5 hours and po and tigress already have the camp set up.

**OK YOU READ THE ARGUMENT THE FRIENDSHIP AND THE 2 IS COMING KEEP I DONT OWN KUNG FU PANDA.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME A MESSAGE **


	2. The adventure

**THE LOVE DIAMOND**

**chapter 2:the adventure**

Its been hours since tigress and po set up camp for the day and they were eating fish and is really good said tigress with a smile on her face.I know right you never know how good something is intell you really work for they continued to eat they hear you hear that said it sound like foot and po get into battle the villagers came tigress arent these the villagers who knows the village who the diamond of love was found said po.

Yep this is the village said villagers just staired at them wondering why they'r we come from the jade palace do any of you know were the village that the diamond of love was found said you talking about the village called Yoku said the chief of the village.I guess so said village of yoku is 2 days from here,without your bus it'll take longer said one the you so much said tigress as they began gathering there but be warned the jungle has so dangerous things in it.

Dont worry about us were trained fighters we can take care of ourselfs said several hours of walking tigress and po get tired said po.I know me to but we have to keep on going said tigress helping him walk im just saying said was getting dark and they finally stop to set there camp looks at po while he was building the tents and thought _wow po actually looks cute doing something_.

**THE NEXT DAY**

As po and tigress woke up they soon realize that they dont have long intell we get there said po rubbing his eyes.I dont know i guess we have keep going and see said tigress they began to gather there stuff a villager comes from the woods and gives them a map to the village of they said as they started to says here that were exactly 10 hours form the village of yoku said tigress pionting the way to get going we have to get to it before any one else said po.

As they ran po looked up at the sky then looked back at tigress with a are you smiling at for said tigress witha wierd look on her face.I dont know I was just wondering why do you think we fight back at the palace said tell you the truth i really dont know why we fight back at the palace i just do just to keep my right a supreme said but you dont need to fight to be supreme because you are supreme I mean by the way you fight nobody fights like that said po stopping.

Then tigress stops and stairs at really think im supreme said po yeah...anyway we should speed it up were burning daylight said po trying to change the they set off no knowing the dangers lerking in the 7 hours of walking and running they find a spot to set up camp and a good nights sleep tommorow all we do is travel said po.

**NEXT MORNING**

Tigress wakes up first and discovers that all the food is gone not only that and the equimpments are tigress wakes ...whats going should know you bitch said tigress with did i do said are the equiments and our food said equipments are in my tent and the is back in the bag said ....Im so sorry for yelling at you.

Thats ok said sure you got everything only 3 hours to go.

**OK PLEASE R&R SEND ME MESSAGE CHAPTER 3 IS COMING UP SOON KEEP READING AND ILL KEEP ON WRITING DONT OWN KUNG FU PANDA.**


	3. Coming home

**THE LOVE DIAMOND **

**chapter3:coming home**

They wake you without realizing how close they are to the village of ...tigress wake up said im done with you yet said po not realizing that po was right giggles oh tigress imma show you how i punish my good students said po wakes much did you hear said tigress about to slap ... from oh shifu im not done with you yet to you waking you ever tell anybody about that I will slap you so hard that your dads ganna feel it said tigress with a angry ..OK said po.

Well we should get going said they got there stuff the villagers of yoku came from the forest. ..Hello said you know where the village of yoku is said po bowing here is it said the village and po looked at each we made it yes said ...um...sorry about that I ahh said worry about it said po.

As they began to look for the love diamond one of the villagers pionted the know what why does shifu even want this love diamond said po stoping in his tracks."Shifu told me that he needs it because people are trying to use it as some sort of evil sex magic thing you know what im talking about" said tigress."Oh...so what your saying is that people may use the diamond for sexual purposes eww thats nasty"said po."I know right" said tigress.

After 2 hours po finally finds the key to the temple.A tigress i found the diamond "said po."Really where did you found it"said tigress excited.I found it over by a stone rock it looked like it was holding up the rock said ..thump..thump they both looked back and saw a huge rock rolling toward idiot that was a trap said tigress."Well sorry i didnt know that was a trap".

As the giant ball was rolling toward them they start to 10 minutes of running they finaly find a exit."Look I found the exit"said po."Great lets get out of here"said jump out of the cave and they both see the puts the key in the door opens and they both see the love diamond."We finaly found it after 3 days we finaly found it"said po lokking at tigress with excitement and happyness."Oh my gosh its so...beautiful"said tigress with a tear falling from her eyes."Well we are'nt going to get the diamond standing here

As they picked up the diamond they forgot the magic that the love diamond a small spark came out of the diamond po and tigress looked at each other with curious faces."What just happened"said tigress."I...I dont know lets just hope that its not serious."Ok than lets just find our bus out of here"said they searched all over the village they found the bus.

When they got on they saw snakes and scorpions and the bus driver was dead."Oh my gosh we have no way out of here,were screwed"said po panicing."Stop your whining theres another bus coming for us"said tigress."How can you be so sure"said po."I hear it"said tigress looking in the direction the noise is coming from

As they got on the bus tigress lookes at po and kisses him."I LOVE YOU" said tigress."I LOVE YOU TOO"said po.

**OHHH DANG LOOKS LIKE THE MAGIC STARTING WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND FOUND OUT R& ME A MESSAGE**


	4. Mood Swings and Love Signs

**THE LOVE DIAMOND**

**chapter4:Strange love signs**

Before they got back to the jade palace the bus stops."What happened"said bus driver turns around."We have a flat on all tires looks like you guys are walking"said the bus they walked out of the bus they see shaking in the get into battle stance,when a bunny came out of the bush."Ok that was freaky"said po."We need to keep moving baby if we wanna get there early"said tigress."Yeah wait...what"said po looking at tigress strangely."What the hell was that did I just say "baby" to you"said tigress."Never mind that remember we both touched the diamond,so we say love things to each other"said po

"Ok then lets keep moving"said they approched the jade palace they see shifu and the furious five standing there smiling."Welcome back tigress and po how was your trip"said shifu."A..it was ok the first bus driver died and we had to call in a new one"said tigress."Did you both touch the diamond or did you just touch it all on your own"said they continued to talk about the trip they walk into the dining was in the dining room cooking up some tigress walks in helping po cook."Oh hey tigress..your helping me cook today"said po.

"I just felt like helping you...you sexy boy"said tigress coming close."Haha yeah...wait what"said po looking at kisses him several times."I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"said tigress so close to po that po could see that the magic is still inside confused and happy for some for some reason planed to go along with the love."I LOVE YOU TIL I DIE TIGRESS"said po."But tigress we have to stop this,we cant let anyone know about the diamond and that were in love"said po.

They hear the furious five and shifu coming down the looks at po with a _I dont care what you say i still love you_ whispers in po's ear."But when tha day comes and lond after that I well still love you and I dont care who knows or who see's i will always love"said tigress.

The furious five walk in and sit down at the a few minutes of eating the furious five leave and getting ready for a few hours of that po wakes up sleep walking agin and as he walked to the kitchen tigress comes from behind him."T..tigress i wasn't eating food i came here for a drink said po nervious

"Dont worry bout it baby Its going to be ok"said tigress coming closer to po."What do you meen by that sexy"said po holding her by the waist."Well I'll show you what I mean"said tigress started kissing him and as po started kissing her neck."Lets go to my room"said tigress puring.

**[PICTURE THE SEXIEST CARTOON MOMENT YOUVE MAY EVER SCENE]**

A few hours past and they finally finished you know what they were...uh.. doing."Po I didnt even know you were that good"said tigress."A tigress you know what its 7:30 in the morning so that means we done it for"said po just as tigress interupted."Dont do the math just be happy that we did it together"said tigress.

Then the magic disapears and they still remember what happenes."AHHHHHHHHHHH"they both scream waking everyone.

"What...what happened and why is tigress in po po's room naked right next to him"said monkey stairing at po."Look its not her fault or mine"said po nervious."I know its not your fault because you two have the love diamond side affect"said shifu

**CHAPTER 5 IS COMING SOON PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SEND ME A MESSAGE.**


	5. Controlling love

**LOVE DIAMOND**

**chapter5:Controlling love**

"Well...well...well looks like you two touched the love diamond"said shifu."Well if you need to know...yes...we touched the diamond,so who cares"said tigress."I hope you know that there is no treatment for this right"said shifu."Yeah so,I guess i have to control it dont I"said tigress agreed to try to control it and everybody went to the dining room po stops tigress to talk to her.

"So thats it,our relationship is done"said po."Nope I just said that to get everyone off my back,but im still trying to control it"said tigress with a grin."Your a sneaky bad cat and I like it"said po with a gave him alittle kiss then walk trying to catch up to furious five leaving po alone with a smile on his face.

Po runs to crew to the training is on there own part leaving po bored and tired."Shifu what can i do to train"said po."We dont habe any more stations for you"said watches the argument and desides to fix it."Whats going on here"said tigress."He wantes to do train with you guys,but theres no more space"said shifu

Tigress gets an idea."Come on babe..I mean po i'll show how to use my station"said tigress as she grabed his hand and walked to her station.

"You balance on it like this"said tigress as she put both feet on the 10 minutes of showing him her station he tries it.10 minutes later hes done."I did it,I freakin did it"said po huging pushes po away gentley."Po you know we have to control it,we have to make shifu think the love is wereing off"said tigress."Yeah I know but I just cant control it because I love you to much to let shifu get in the way of that"said po.A tear fell from her eyes.

"I love you to"said tigress still bangs the bell."Its time to eat young warriors"said shifu


	6. The secret comes out

**THE LOVE DIAMOND **

**chapter6:the secret comes out**

They all look at tigress and walkes out of the halls and into the training room."Looks like someones in trouble"said mantis laughing at po and tigress."Listen here you peace of crap"said po with anger."Po,dont baby please hes not worth it"said tigress grabing hes walkes to hes room and slams hes looks at mantis with anger."What...what did I do"said mantis.

"What you did was made a baby anger"said tigress as she came close to dashes to po's room."Po whats wrong honey"said tigress."Nothing its just that why can't they just leave us be"said po."What do you mean"said tigress."I mean our love why can't they just leave our love alone"said po with a tear coming down his eyes.

"Oh..po I wished they live our love alone too"said tigress they continued to talk po and tigress get up and walk out and go to the training stopes to remember what shiu said."Tigress we cant go in there"said po."Were not going in there,were just listening"said tigress."Well ok but if we get in trouble"said po."We wont now come on"said tigress rushing to the door.

As they both listen po looks into the window."What do you see'said tigress."I see shifu just sitting there talking to them"said listens to hear the conversation."Hello everyone,now i've called you here today to talk to you about tigress and po"said shifu."Yeah I saw then making out near the peach tree of heavenly wisdom"said monkey snickering."Monkey this not a joke"said shifu."Whats about to happen is po gonna have to leave tell the magic weres off"said all shocked and silent.

"But master your really going to get rid of your dragon warrior or your best student"said viper."If tha what it comes to viper"said shifu shaking his head.


	7. Who's leaving now

**THE LOVE DIAMOND**

**chapter7:Who's leaving now**

Tigress still in shock walkes up to po."Baby your not leaving with out me"said tigress with her hand on his cheek."No tigress you stay here cause when im gone I want you to live a good life here like you have and dont give it away for me baby"said immediatelystarted to cry and gave him a kiss."Tigress i noy gonna leave intell shifu gives me the word that I have to go"said po."Ok then lets spend the time that we have together doing fun thing before one of us leaves"said tigress.

Po and tigress walked to the training room to see if they were looks in the window."There all training"said both enter the training room."Ahhh there you guys are I've been lookin all over for you two"said shifu."Well you two know what to do"said and tigress started to a few minutes they stopped training and went to free time."Im going to meditate"said rest of them started to walk to there rooms.

Po goes outside to looks at po walking out with a depressed look."Im sorry but it's come to this"mumbled walked to his room with a tears coming down he's standing outside noticing that tigress is smiles because of that and goes to see whats rises up and notices po coming her way."Hay tigress"said po."Oh hi po"said tigress rubbing her arms."You ok whats wrong"said po."Nothing sweetie it's just that im scaried of you leaving me"said tigress."You dont have to be scaried and besides its only till the magic weres off"said po.I know but now I dont want the magic to were off"said tigress

"Why"said po."Because I use to think i whouldn't find love,but when the magic happened my courage for love came back"said tigress."Baby I really don't know why you think you'll never find love agin you just gotta believe that you'll find love"said looked at poand kissed him."Should we go back in or stay out here"said po."We should stay out here I wanna saver the moment"said tigress."Ok baby"said a couple of hours they went back in to was heading for the ran to the kitchen to make some enters the kitchen."Hay everybody"said a few minutes they have there food."So shifu do we have any mission coming soon"said po.

"I dont know maybe so maybe not I'll tell you when but for now we dont"said shifu."Ok..anyway I still remember you telling us that we were ganna have new shipment of weapons soon"said po."They haven't came yet"said 30 minutes of eating the all left the dining room and went to and po couldn't sleep so they stayed up all morning bells ring and everybody wakes up except po and tigress."Tigress..Po wake up"said both wake up."Come on you to it's time for training"said they walked into the training room tigress and po walk up to shifu."Master shifu...we heard everthing"said tigress and po."Heard what"said shifu nervious."We heard that your ganna kick one of us of of the jade palace intell tha magic weres off"said tigress.

"Well yes"said shifu."But why master why would you kick the dragon warrior or your best student out of the jade palace"said po."Cause I dont want my two best students to not be able to focus cause of there relationship"said shifu."Ok so..what your saying is that you dont trust us enough to let us be inlove"said po."No well..yes"said shifu."Well you know what Im not going to have a argument with you cause Im not going to have it"said po."What does that mean"said shifu."That mean dont ever talk to me unless it has something to do with my baby tigress"said po.

Po storms out the room leaving everybody looking at storms to the door looking at po."Po!"said shifu with anger in his eyes."What"said po with anger."Dont come back tell the magic weres off"said walkes to the startes to run to the front door."Po you dont have to do dont leave me baby I love you to much"said tigress as she kisses walkes out of the jade looks back at tigress with tears coming out of his eyes then walkes away.

**SO NOW YOU WHO REVIEW AND READ CHAPTER 8 IS COMING.**


End file.
